Shipping Circus
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Various authors write stories for various pairings within the MLP archive. Chap 1 featuring Bringonthespam.


A/N - bringonthespam here. Yeah, that title... Well, I couldn't come up with anything better, but it is the premise of the story. It's a little more serious than I made it sound, but it's got some humor in there too, along with a healthy dose of diabetes. A well-balanced diet... Anyway, here is my entry to Thelastgreatrocker18's compilation of short stories. Let's hope for the best...

TWILIGHT GETS DUMPED by bringonthespam

* * *

><p>"Princess, are these dishes not to your liking? My Lady has not even so much as touched her salad, and to my recollection, that was her favorite part of the meal."<p>

Princess Celestia's indifferent, anxious gaze shifted toward the equally apprehensive chef who had inquired about her lack of motivation to eat. Chef Stillwater had been Celestia's royal cook for many years now, and he had a certain knack for knowing when she was not in the greatest of moods to be bothered, though he had the slightly annoying habit to ask about it while not really being able to lend any advice of his own to the conversation. For as long as the two had known each other, the chef kept a respectable distance from Celestia's affairs, as she definitely wanted, and she, in turn, did everything in her power not to trouble him with problems that he could not help her with.

Celestia picked at the salad a little with her magic-held fork, wanting to focus her eyes on something other than his face, where he would be better able to determine that she was indeed distressed.

"Oh no, Stillwater, your dinner is, as usual, delicious; perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better. I am simply not in the spirits to dine at this moment."

Stillwater stood patiently with a reverent gaze in his features, laced with a hint of personal concern for his fair princess. He didn't want to pry into her life, but he could tell that something was horribly off with her tonight. As he usually did in these situations, he didn't press her for details or force his possibly useless assistance on her. Somepony might call him cold and distant, as he would hardly even flinch whenever tears would start to trickle from her eyes, but to her it was much more comforting than the typical alternative, where three-hundred guard ponies would rush in, frantically paranoid over Celestia coughing lightly like she might be sick.

Heavens forbid that the princess ever come down with a small cold, or smack her leg on a misplaced table, which would be swiftly chopped up and used as firewood as some kind of unnecessary punishment to an inanimate object. No, Celestia's chef knew just what she wanted in these kinds of situations, and that was to let her handle them herself. She couldn't have hoof-picked a better servant.

"Well then, shall I call in the crew to clean up?"

"That would be wonderful, Stillwater. I'm very sorry for hardly even trying any of your exquisite fare, but I just can't keep anything down right now."

Stillwater's face became a tad more flushed. He noticed her drooping face and eyes closing in some unsaid emotional turmoil, despite her efforts to keep a professional appearance. For her, he had to do the same, or else the urge to comfort her would become too great, and she was already smothered by her guards and the ponies in general as it was every day. He realized almost instantly upon beginning service in the kitchens that space and understanding were the two most important things that Celestia, unspoken, desired from all of her subjects.

"At once, My Lady! Do not worry about the uneaten dinner. It is no trouble to make again whenever you wish."

Stillwater bowed his head to the co-ruler of Equestria and proceeded into the kitchen to give the staff their new orders to throw out the garbage and take the foodstuffs back to be refrigerated for their lunches. Only the freshest for the princesses, the leftovers will be just fine for him and his crew.

Although the chef was no longer in the seemingly dark, dreary banquet hall, Celestia mouthed an inaudible "thank you" and made her way out of the hall before the other servants came to clean up.  
>Celestia hated to make everypony worry about her well being. She was usually so much more able to stifle her emotions, at least the negative ones, but given the circumstances, she wasn't in the mood to hide her somber disposition.<br>Two things had happened in the past few days that made her feel this way. She could recount both in the letters she had been receiving from her faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. As she made her way through the Canterlot Palace hallways toward her private chambers, she remembered the first letter of those clearly.

- DEAR PRINCESS CELESTIA -

I'm not sure if this is the sort of thing that a student should write about to their teacher, let alone the princess herself, but since I trust you so much, and value your input more than anypony in the world, I thought I would inform you of the latest research into the magic of friendship I have been conducting.

As you can probably tell, Princess, I have had a lot of writer's and researcher's block for a few months. I thought I'd never have anything important to note on friendship ever again, that is until Rarity started bringing up the topic of romantic relationships.  
>You see, she explained to me that finding a coltfriend or marefriend was a similar, yet totally different (her words, not mine) kind of magic in itself. She was quite adamant that I start looking for somepony to share this special connection with right away.<br>I was pretty skeptical at first, and thought that this would never work out, since I hadn't even been on a date before.

Well...long story short, I went on a couple of these dates, and I met this incredibly intelligent and handsome stallion on one of them. He said that he really liked me, and wanted to see me again. Well, one thing lead to another, and...I HAVE A COLTFRIEND NOW, Princess Celestia! Oh, it is such a great feeling, and he's such a witty, brilliant stallion! Here's a list I made of all the things I adore about him...

As Princess Celestia had read the letter in her chambers on that night, the news hit her like a ton of bricks. Her most faithful, loving student...had a coltfriend! Emotions tore through Celestia, and ripped her heart to pieces. In one way, she was thrilled for Twilight, knowing that now she wouldn't be so lonely if she had somepony special to spend her time with. In another, she was enraged with jealousy, not at Twilight for having a stallion in her life, quite the opposite...that somepony had taken the purple unicorn away from her, and her place in Twilight's heart was starting to shrink with every hug, and kiss, and...whatever else they could possibly have been doing that they shared. The vengeful sensation in her chest, however, was replaced by the thoughts haunting her mind even to the present day, the emptiness and sadness of knowing that the one pony that she had developed feelings for in a long time was already taken.

These weren't just any old feelings either. No, unbeknownst to the princess, Twilight had somehow triggered an intense passion in the older mare. It could have been her undying affection and loyalty that endeared Celestia so. Maybe it could have been Twilight's own drive to succeed beyond success and become the greatest magician in pony history. Celestia's sadness was lifted for a brief millisecond as she amused herself on the other possibility, that she was just into younger mares, and Twilight, being her very own student, was one of the most taboo and enticing specimens of filly the princess could choose.

In any case, she never let these feelings out to anypony either, letting them fester and build to a point that was, at times, unbearable for the white alicorn. Twilight's reports on friendship were not only the highlights of every single night, but the only mode of contact she would share with her precious student. It had become her source of happiness, and now, like a dried up well, it would soon be impossible to draw happiness from it, as the letters come less and less frequently, or are saturated with the bitter taste of Twilight gushing about this pony that had stolen her heart, as if she had tasted the stallion on her lips as she and Twilight kissed.

Though, as she presently opened the door to her chambers, intent on nursing these thoughts in private where nopony can see her suffer, she remembered the letters to come after, and how it was even worse than she could imagine.

Twilight's nightly letters had then started, as Celestia would expect, with her praising her coltfriend on everything he was, or did. What Celestia couldn't decipher however, at least at first, was the increasing tone of melancholy and, dare she say, regret in her writing. Could it be that this relationship wasn't working out that well anymore? Celestia could have awoken the entire palace on some nights with her shouts of joy. If nothing else, at least she could pretend that it wouldn't last long now.

Unfortunately, the latest letter Twilight had sent was anything but mirth-inducing. In fact, with the way it was worded, Celestia felt every ounce of cheer drain from her body, despite the absolutely triumphant outcome for her.

- DEAR PRINCESS CELESTIA -

...This will probably be my last friendship report I ever write to you. As you remember from the other letter I sent, my coltfriend has been acting strangely as of late. I had decided, yesterday, to try to find out where he was going in the middle of the night. I tracked him all the way to another house somewhere in Ponyville. I didn't get a good look, and it was dark, so I'm still not sure exactly who he was meeting. The door opened for him when he knocked, and he went inside.  
>I slipped to the window over on the side. I waited for something to happen, and finally, what I saw was disgusting, horrible, and worst of all, humiliating.<p>

He cheated on me, Princess Celestia... I was so mad that I stormed in and screamed at him to never come back to the library. I ran as fast as I could, because I'm sure I was already crying halfway through my tirade.

The rest, as they say, is history. I've been sitting in this bed all day, and I'm not coming back out. I don't need that jerk! In fact, I don't need anypony! That's why I won't be writing to you anymore, Princess. I don't have anything else to report on, and I never will. I guess this is goodbye then. It was fun while it lasted, and I thank you for everything you have taught me along the way.

- YOUR FORMER STUDENT, TWILIGHT SPARKLE -

The bastard...was gone... Oh, the ecstatic feeling of hope and redemption crawled through the princess' body as she read about how that colt had sealed his own fate, and Twilight was now back to her sweet, unattached self again! However, a rock in the pit of her stomach dropped as she noticed Twilight's declaration that she would never go out of the library ever again, and would not be sending anymore letters to the princess. Sure, Celestia could surmise well enough that Twilight didn't REALLY mean those things, and was simply heart-broken to the point of depression. Nevertheless, it pained her to see her student's first love end in shambles, and felt that she should at least try to write her another letter to console her and possibly repair the damage that had been done.

"WHAT AM I SAYING?" Princess Celestia stood in front of a window in her chambers, putting a hoof up to her forehead in exasperation at her foolishness, "Nopony's around right now, not even the guards. It is the middle of the night! I should be flying there myself and helping Twilight through this predicament personally!"

The letter had just been sent a few hours ago. The sooner Celestia made her appearance to the Ponyville Library, the more effective she would be in cheering up the young filly, and as a bonus, could share some intimate time with her beloved student. The princess uncharacteristically shifted her eyes from side to side, turning to look behind her, listening for the sounds of life on the other side of her door, and sure enough, there were no souls to be detected. She was free to do whatever, and nopony would even know where she had went the next day. She creaked open the window slowly, as not to make it screech. These windows needed to be oiled or something, because that simple task was not so easy.

She unfurled her majestic wings when she stepped outside into the cool, night air.

"I'll be there soon, my dear pupil."

Celestia flew low through the sky as she launched herself forward. She had to keep a shadowed profile while she soared toward Ponyville, or else some night watchman or stargazer would spot her with relative ease. Then, as Celestia knew, there would be another spree of paranoia.

"WHERE IS THE PRINCESS GOING SO LATE AT NIGHT?" They would all ask, and the story would be printed all over the Equestria news. Everything she did was a publicity uproar, and it annoyed her to no end.

Of course, the princess was quite adept at avoiding these issues, having over a thousand years to perfect being discrete. She had flown outside in the night many times without the knowledge of anypony other than Luna, who typically knew about it even if nothing was expressly stated. Tonight was no exception, as she swiftly yet silently weaved through forests and hilly plains. Her movements were fluid and even if somepony had seen her, they would think it was the wind, or their imagination.

Within the hour, she started a slow decrease in speed and descended, the library was but a mile or so from her current position.

"Come on, Twilight! You can't just sit and mope around about this forever! What if your friends want to see you? What if somepony came to the library needing your help?"

"Ergh..." Twilight moaned under the covers of her bed, "I told you already, Spike, I'm not getting out of this bed for anything or anyone."

Spike was having his own trouble with the whole scenario, trying and failing to both console and re-motivate the purple unicorn into getting some of the nightly chores done. He didn't blame her for being upset, but this wasn't going to go over very well when her friends came by, wanting to see her, and Twilight turning them away as if they were just any old pony on the street. She had to forget about the colt who cheated on her, though maybe it was easier said than done.

Twilight had only one thing to say about her own situation. She felt BAD, end of story. She couldn't think of any other ordeal that had left her with such a horrendous head/heart/back-ache. She thought they were doing so well together too! She was already making arrangements for their eventual wedding, and this was the treatment she got from that...that...cheater! So what? She didn't need HIM to be happy, or anypony else for that matter! All she needed were her books, full of romantic tales of undying love, no cheaters allowed!

She had planned on shutting herself in so tight that not even Princess Celestia would be able to get to her. She remembered back to when she wrote the part about never being able to write anything to the white mare ever again. The stern, angry glare she drilled a hole through her sheets with was replaced with a teary-eyed sob under her breath to keep Spike unaware. "It was fun while it lasted," she had written, and more tears started running down her face.

Twilight was convinced that Celestia would be extremely disappointed in her star student, as she could no longer get up the drive or motivation to research the "magic of friendship", she bitterly cursed the words out in her head. She couldn't bear to think of what kind of reply she would receive, negative, no doubt.

Truth be told, she had realized soon after she met her ex-coltfriend that she had been masking her true affection for the princess for a long time. She would deny it each and every step of the way. She tried so hard to pass it off as her admiration for one of the most intelligent, talented, and beautiful ponies she ever knew, as well as the kindest, most gentle... She shook her head, trying to keep her need to make lists of everything she loved about Celestia to a minimum. Spike had even made comments about how Twilight felt about the princess before, much to her annoyance and Spike's misfortune...

She couldn't let anypony know, though. There would be a HUGE scandal if something that taboo had ever made it into the media. Her and Princess Celestia's lives would become a circus for the vultures that would swarm around them every day, forcing information to be further released to the public, and possibly causing riots in the community, or the country. No, she wouldn't do that to her dear mentor. She'd keep it a secret for as long as she lived, if she could. She was, first and foremost, a good student to the very end, and would dutifully contain her feelings for Celestia.

"Oh...I wish she were here right now..." Twilight sniffled to herself inside her head.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"COMING!" Spike yelled across the tree-house, answering the call of whomever was on the other side of the door.

Twilight tensed up in her bed. She wasn't serious about that, was she? She didn't expect somepony to be here at this hour of the night, let alone did she even think that the princess would make an appearance. Sure enough...  
>"Oh P-p-princess Celestia! I wasn't expecting you to make a visit so late!"<p>

"Hello Spike," it was indeed the voice of Princess Celestia, and just the sound of it made Twilight want to jump out of bed, tackle the older mare, and never let go, "I came as soon as I heard the awful news! How is Twilight holding up right now?"  
>Spike looked positively relieved to see her. Here was the only pony that MIGHT be able to talk some sense into his distraught companion.<p>

"Boy am I glad to see you, Princess! Twilight hasn't moved from her bed up there since last night!"

Princess Celestia seemed somewhat breathless after her mad dash to the library. She gave Spike a comforting look that told him she would talk to Twilight right now. Spike, exhausted from doing his and Twilight's share of the night's chores, decided to pick up his bed basket from upstairs, and went into another room to give the two mares some much needed privacy.

"I sure hope you can get through to her. I've tried just about everything I can think of."

With that, Spike closed the door, leaving Princess Celestia to climb the stairs to their makeshift bedroom. For the first time in quite a while, Celestia actually felt nervous about speaking to her adorable student. Between her friends and Spike being around her constantly, Celestia never really had many moments to talk to Twilight Sparkle, face to face, with no other pony around to interfere. It looked to her as if Twilight was simply a lump in her bedspread, lying motionless and sighing lightly every few seconds.  
>"Twilight, my faithful student, are you still awake in there?..." Celestia experimentally attempted to lighten the mood. She didn't like to see Twilight so downtrodden.<p>

The lump under the covers seemed to shift a little at the head of the bed, indicating that she heard Celestia loud and clear.

"Oh Twilight...I cannot tell you how dreadfully sorry I am that you went through that ordeal. If there is one thing I have learned about romance over my lifetime, it's that some ponies are not always honest about their intentions, and it seems as if this particular stallion wasn't interested in real love at all."

Celestia thanked her luck that the colt had been a cheater, to get her closer to her lovely filly, but she couldn't suppress the tiny bolt of anger at the state she had been reduced to because of him. Twilight sat still as a statue, no affirmation or objection present in her body. Celestia patiently continued as she cantered slowly to the other side of the bed, assuming where her face  
>was.<p>

"You know, Twilight, not every pony in Equestria is as heartless as that. There are plenty of other eligible stallions out there who I know would be more than elated to be with a mare as loving, passionate, and cute as you are."

"Did she just call me cute?" Twilight Sparkle's eyes went wide under her bedding.

"UUUH OOOOH!" Celestia thought as she couldn't stop the words from coming out. She tried to encourage Twilight's search for another coltfriend, despite the incredible conflict in her mind to not do so. At that point, she was so busy battling multiple inner debates that she ended up spilling some choice words that could only have been brought out by the intimate setting they were enveloped in right now. She spoke again as fast as she could to deter any form of possible questioning that might suddenly come from Twilight.  
>"That is...I know they would certainly think so!..."<p>

Another thought inside Celestia's head was smacking her in face, saying, "Why did you stop telling her those things? Keep going with it!", but she fought that one as well.

Twilight was slightly disappointed by the addition, but having Celestia compliment her so personally made her lighten and open up just a little bit more.

"You're just saying that to cheer me up, Princess."

Celestia was glad to hear something, anything from Twilight. This was a good sign.

"Oh, but Twilight, I'm absolutely sure of it! Anyone would be the luckiest pony in Equestria to have you by their side."

The purple magician was overjoyed to hear those words from her own teacher's lips. It was a pity that she wasn't the one who harbored those feelings for her. Twilight was torn between the warm feeling she felt in the presence of the princess, and the bitterness of the night before, coupled with the knowledge that Celestia would never reciprocate her love.

"Twilight...let me see your face..." Celestia slid over to the bedside and gently magicked the bedspread away from the young mare's head. What she beheld was a sight she hoped to see but once in her lifetime. Twilight's eyes were reddened and slightly puffed. It was clear that she had been crying at least once that night, and the look was enough to make Celestia cringe, though she refrained.

The younger pony, as with every meeting between these two, became transfixed by Celestia's regal yet beautiful eyes. She assumed that even if she tried to hide her emotion toward the princess, one look into those eyes would blow her entire cover, and she would know. Her longing for the royal mare, adding on the embarrassment from acting like such a child in front of her, and the humiliation of being dumped by some jerk who was only interested in her body were too much for Twilight to handle in that moment.

"Oh...Princess Celestia..." Twilight threw the covers off of her body, discarding them without care, and leaped over to the princess with tears leaking from her face. Screw caution, decorum, and what anypony else thought! This was her mentor, best friend, and first love we were talking about here. She unintentionally slammed into Celestia, throwing her front hooves around the mare's neck, and buried her muzzle into her shoulder, letting everything go.

Celestia was more than a little surprised by the sudden display of outward affection from the younger unicorn. It felt marvelous to finally embrace her beloved after having to keep her at a distance for so long. She found herself instinctively throwing her own front hoof around her student, balancing on three legs in the process. She caressed the sweat matted hair of Twilight's mane, cooing in a motherly way to put her at ease.

"It's alright, Twilight. Don't hold back. I'm here for you, and I'll do everything I can to make sure that I always will be. I would do anything to make your pain go away."

Even as Twilight sobbed, she couldn't help the pounding of her heart and the spikes of pleasure coursing through her as Celestia softly mused and hummed in her ear. She wished they could hold this position forever. It didn't get much better than this. She found herself calming down after a minute or so, but she didn't want to let Celestia go, so they stayed like that while Twilight sighed in contentment.

Celestia, on the other hoof, nearly bit her tongue trying to keep from doing something to her student that they both might regret. Twilight was so close...so...darn...close! This would probably be the first and last time that they hugged this long, and she was squandering this chance. No, she couldn't take that chance though, and possibly ruin the infinite amount of trust Twilight placed in her glorious princess. What to do, what to do? Her eyes were shut as Twilight buzzed sighs into her shoulder, and she could hear the unicorn's heart beating fairly rapidly, even though she already calmed her crying. The same could be said for the princess' as well.

"Would you really do anything to help me, Princess?"

Celestia jumped slightly as Twilight asked the innocent question, heavily laced with something that the princess couldn't quite put her hoof on. She was beginning to feel a little heat around the facial region as she replied.  
>"Yes, my faithful student...I would do whatever it took!"<p>

She hoped she sounded confident, even as her legs started to give a little bit. Twilight looked her in the eyes yet again. This time, they seemed much more lively and healthy, the eyes that Princess Celestia had imagined many times in her dreams. What was that strange expression she was giving her?

"Then...um...Princess?..." Twilight's mouth was starting to lock as she tried to make a request, she thought to herself, "Come on! You're both alone, at night, with nopony to see you! Spike's already asleep, and you've got her right where you want her! Just do it!"

"Yes, Twili...?" Celestia was dying to hear what the request would be, not that she expected anything lewd. As she encouraged Twilight to speak up, she found her lips unable to continue as a soft, moist warmth pressed into them. As the blissful moment ended shortly after, Twilight heaved a breath of relief.

"Oh Princess, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that!"

Celestia summoned every ounce of royal training she could muster to not fall flat on her rump in disbelief. Did that just happen? Oh, please tell her that just happened! Somepony in the sky was messing with her, weren't they? In two seconds, she'd wake up and forget the entire thing...

"Princess..." Twilight was slightly afraid of the aghast look on Celestia's face, "...I'm sorry if I was out of line..." She felt like she was going to cry again for the...who knows what time that day. If she thought that the princess was angry at her before, she certainly could not be happy about this now. Oh no, she was going to jail for the rest of her life, wasn't she? Maybe she'd punish her in some of the worst ways imaginab...

Celestia was quick on her hooves, and without warning, Twilight found herself being embraced again.

"Oh Twilight...I thought you would never feel the same way!"

Celestia had reached her limit as far as control and denial were concerned. The unicorn had made the first move, and that was the only barrier detering the princess from making hers.  
>Twilight had taken a moment to ingest the realization that Celestia was not angry with her kiss, and she would, in fact, not be sent to some horrible dungeon or demise. She was a little non-believing herself, and expected a similar fade out sequence within a minute or so.<p>

"I thought that, since you showed an interest in stallions, I would never have a chance." Twilight took in the thought and elaborated on it.

"Well, I really do tend to be more attracted to colts, and not so much to mares... However, I've loved you, Princess, for as long as I can remember, and for you...I'll most definitely make an exception."  
>That was all Celestia needed to hear for confirmation. She tenderly pressed her own lips to Twilight's again, this time, lengthening their kiss, as the last one just wasn't enough for the lust-filled sun goddess. They both appreciatively moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues battled playfully.<p>

Twilight was the first to break the passionate display when she needed air. Celestia did't mind at all, since now she would be able to love her star pupil with as much heat and intensity as she wanted, finally being free of the doubts in her mind that Twilight would spurn her advances.

"But Princess..." Twilight voiced the inevitable misgivings that both mares might have, "What about the citizens of Equestria? Won't this cause a lot of trouble for you if anypony found out about it?"  
>The white pony gave her a flirtatious smirk. Did Twilight think that she was born yesterday?<p>

"Oh, my dear, dear Twilight, I've avoided conflicts with the ponies of Equestria for longer than you've been born. I think I can manage to keep this all under wraps as long as you would like, or not if you don't. I said I would do anything for you, my faithful student."  
>Twilight once again leaned in for another smooch, but Celestia kept her back for just a second.<p>

"One more thing, my dear. Whenever we're alone, I would like you to call me Celestia, if you are okay with that. Also, when around others, it would probably be wise to continue addressing me by "Princess", just to be safe, alright?"  
>Twilight wouldn't dare say "no" to that smile.<p>

"I've waited for this a long time, Twilight. I'm so happy..."

They shared one last passionate kiss before Celestia had to get back to the palace. Morning was coming soon, and all of Equestria would plunge into chaos if their princess was missing for more than a second, or so she felt like it would. As she took off into the early morning sky yet again, she gave a loving stare back to her precious filly.

Twilight's emotional turmoil from the night before had been completely wiped from her mind, as the void had been filled with the best possible substitute. She felt like she could take on the world now, as well as continue some sort of research to have an excuse to write to Celestia again. Twilight waved a hoof toward the window with a similar gaze on her face, and she whispered.

"I love you, Princess Celestia..."

A/N - Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm bad with endings, so sue me. J/K please don't, I don't have anything to give. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this "short" story. Shout out to Thelastgreatrocker18 for allowing me to help him with this compilation he's doing. I hope I've done him at least SOME justice by writing this. Thanks guys, bye.

* * *

><p>Thelastgreatrocker18: Hello, i'm the coordinator of this project which I will likely deem a partial failure. My original intention was to have a variety of authors write stories for various shippings, which would be explained by me at the end of the story in a similar way to what I did earlier with my 'Top pairings' series. However, since so few authors have shown an interest in the project I will likely abandon it. Thank you for reading this story, which will more than likely be the only one featured for this project.<p>

Now, on to my definition of the pairing.

Summary: Part of the reason this pairing is popular in the MLP fandom is the simple tabooness of it. The age difference between the ponies, as well as the fact that they share the same sex makes such a relationship nearly impossible. This, added to the fact that Celestia is seen as a maternal figure to young Twilight adds to the tabooness of the pairing. A pairing such as this would probably be nonexistant on any other archive with similar characters and would likely be dismissed as a crack pairing, similarily to Chiyo x Almost everyone on the Azumanga Daioh archive. This pairing seems to work on this fandom however, due to the fact that bronies seem to be attracted to taboo subjects and various obscene and sometimes obscure internet memes, such as molestia and trollestia.


End file.
